In the Dark
by Koqueta
Summary: Hinata is in jail for murder. But this is where she finally finds her true love. My first fanfic! Please give feedback!
1. A murderer

**I do not own any of the characters in the story in anyway.** **My first fanfic. Please be nice.**

**One quotation-' mean thoughts and two-" means speaking.**

In the dark-chapter 1 

She could not believe she was there. She, Hinata, here of all places. Why?! WHY! Why didn't they believe her? One thing was for sure though; she now hated so badly the bitch **Sakura.** She hated her so deeply… so…so…just so.

'My life is over now, so over.' Hinata thought.

'I can't do anything. I can't go to work, I can't go the mall or to the theatre

or any other place!'

'All because she was HERE. Here in living hell. She was here in jail.'

'I don't care if I go out broke but I just want to leave. LEAVE!

At least I'm not the only one here.' Hinata thought as she turned to look at the woman next to her. Rina, was her name.

Hinata and Rina had become friends immediately.

Everyone here wore the same thing.

A hideous orange uniform that was one piece.

One thing was for sure: condition at jail was the worst you could think of.

As soon as you walked in it smelled like shit!

The food was horrible. Everyday the same thing: a tiny serving of some black looking mashed potato.

'At least I have Rina' Hinata thought.

"How long have you been here Rina?" Hinata asked Rina.

"About two years." Rina said calmly.

"TWO YEARS!" Hinata yelled causing other prisoners to look at her.

"I only have one year left. Plus three years is nothing compared to what others have here." Rina said.

"What's your cause?' Hinata asked.

" They accused me of stealing but don't worry I never actually did that." Rina said

Rina had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was curly not to mention.

She was in fact really beautiful.

"Why are you here Hinata?" Rina asked.

"Well they accused me of…murder." Hinata said quietly.

"But I never did that. I swear." Hinata said almost in tears.

" It's okay. It's okay." Rina said comforting Hinata.

Rina and Hinata were best friends now. Always there for each other.

"Who do they accuse you of murdering?" Rina asked.

"Itachi. It's Sakura who accused me." Hinata said.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata was on her street walking when in the distance she saw someone lying on the ground._

'_I wonder who it is.' Hinata thought._

'_Probably someone taking a nap.' She thought._

_Hinata went over to see who it was._

_It was someone wearing a red and white shirt._

_When she got close enough horror passed over her._

_It was Itachi and his shirt wasn't meant to be red._

_That was all blood._

_Hinata couldn't move._

_She saw a huge knife stabbed in his back._

_She didn't think when she pulled it out of him._

_She didn't know this would be the evidence they would use to put her in jail._

_Little did she know Sakura was watching._

_Sakura called the police and accused Hinata of murder._

_Sasuke went to see his brother and saw Hinata. _

_Not one word did he say to her._

_Not one._

_Hinata was crying the whole time while they took her away to jail._

_**End of flashback**_

'Why did I have to pull the knife out of him?' Hinata thought.

'It was Sakura who murdered him. She wanted me to be accused because she thought I was a burden for her and Sauske for some reason.

I don't even know Sasuke though. Plus Sakura admitted it to me to have murdered Itachi. But no one believed me.' Hinata thought.

Hinata had not noticed someone come in for a visit.

When they called her name that she had a visit she looked to see who it was.

She could not believe who it was.

Why was that person here?

WHY!?

She couldn't believe it. HE was here. HE!!!!

_**Who could it be? Why is she acting like that?**_

_**Haha cliffhanger. I'll update if I get a good amount of reviews.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. The kiss

**I do not own any of the characters in the story in anyway.**

**Thanks to those who updated in the previous chapter!**

In the dark- chapter 2 

Why!? Why was HE here?! It was his fault (according to Hinata) that she was there. Since Sakura thought she was a burden for them and so that's why she accused her.

Hinata sat across THE PERSON.

"So you're the murderer of my brother? I would've thought they would've found you innocent." Sasuke smirked. " Of course it depends on what exactly you're innocent in."

Hinata turned around making sure Sasuke didn't see her blush.

For some reason she felt different around this guy. Just different.

"Y-Y-Yeah well you don't kn-know what I'm capable of." Hinata stuttered.

"So you're telling me you did murder my brother?" Sasuke asked.

" No I swear I didn't murder your brother." Hinata said. Usually when Hinata said the truth she never stuttered. When she was shy she did.

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke looking at her. It wasn't his usual cold look or smirk. But then what look was it? Hinata felt uneasy under that look.

Why was he looking at her like that?

"U-Um" Hinata said trying to stop him from looking at her like that.

"Oh… sorry. Well if you didn't murder my brother why didn't they find you innocent?

"Because…I did pull the knife out of him and it was evidence that I killed him." Hinata said.

"Then I wonder who did kill him." Sasuke said.

"Um- well I do, I do kn…"Hinata whispered when they were interrupted.

"Visiting hours are over" the policeman said.

Hinata got up and started to walk back inside where all the prisoners were at when Sasuke spoke to her.

"You know, it's okay." He said.

"Huh?" Hinata asked but Sasuke was gone. 'What did he mean okay? I really don't get him. There's something about him but I don't know what it is. At least that's over! I was scared to talk to him!'

Hinata walked inside her cell where Rina was at.

"Who was it?" Rina asked Hinata.

" Sasuke." Hinata answered.

Rina looked puzzled and raised her eyebrows. Hinata decided not to tell her then since she was still puzzled too. **The next day** they decided to talk about it and Hinata then told her about the conversation she had had with Sasuke.

"Do you like him?" Rina asked.

"Wh-What? What makes you ask that?" Hinata asked.

" Oh nothing only that it's obvious the way you talk about him. Plus you have to admit he's sexy." Rina said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Hinata yelled.

"What's wrong Hinata it's not like you've never liked anyone before." An unknown voice said.

Apparently that voice had been listening to their whole conversation. Hinata turned around startled as did Rina. There was Sasuke.

"U-Um" Hinata answered.

"C'mon let's go talk outside." Sasuke said.

See at this jail you could walk outside with a visitor since there was barbed wire all around making it impossible to escape.

Rina nudged Hinata telling her to go.

Once outside Hinata couldn't say anything since she was so embarrassed.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sasuke asked her while smirking. Sasuke found it very fun to pick at Hinata since she blushed so easily.

"N-N-Nothing." Hinata answered while blushing.

"Um Sasuke sorry for as-asking but um um do y-y-you go out with Sakura?" Hinata asked. She had decided to ask before telling him it was Sakura who had killed Itachi.

"No, but why?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, um w-w-well I know who killed your brother." Hinata said not noticing a tree limb in front of her and then she was about to fall. She was about to fall and felt like she fainted when she felt strong warm arms around her catching her. Not thinking she hugged that person tight to make sure she didn't fall. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face. She quickly let go of him blushing losing her balance and again only to be caught by Sasuke again.

"You're really clumsy." He said smiling.

That smile made her almost faint. He had such a beautiful smile, not to mention hot.

"I-I-I b-b-better b-be going." Hinata stuttered and then started to run back inside.

"Wait! Hinata Wait!!" Sasuke yelled after her.

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke in front of her. She shrieked being surprised.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

Hinata just blushed.

"Okay then. Um did you say you knew who killed my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"… It, It, It was … Sakura." Hinata said.

"What?! Why?!" Sasuke asked.

Hinata was embarrassed to tell him about her being a burden but she told him anyway.

Sasuke looked confused. "Why would she say that?"

"You should feel special. It just shows how much she loves you. Please don't get mad at her because of me. Please. I mean, I wish I had someone who loved me like that." Hinata said then blushed realizing what she said.

How could she have said that to Sasuke?! Then Hinata realized she didn't stutter even once.

" So you're not mad at her?!" Sasuke asked.

" I hate her with all my might but I'm not going to do anything. My bad, I **can't **do **anything!** All because I'm here." Hinata yelled.

Then something unexpected happened. Something Hinata will remember for the rest of her life. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. Her first kiss! She couldn't believe, she couldn't think. Everything went blank for her. She was **so** happy not to mention!

That's when Hinata saw someone in the corner of her eye. Oh my Gosh!

She had seen them kiss!

Sasuke saw Hinata look somewhere and turned to see who it was.

He couldn't believe who it was. She had seen them. Now what was going to happen?

**Who can this mysterious person be? **

**Please review.**

**Chapter 3 will be here shortly.**


	3. The argument

**I do not own any of the characters in the story in anyway.**

**Thanks to those who updated in the previous chapter!**

**Also I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but I had so much homework. Also I won't update unless I get at least seven reviews so if you know anyone else who might like this fanfic please tell them!**

**Well here it goes.**

"O-Oh no!" Hinata said in exasperation.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura staring at them in the distance and when he turned back around to look at Hinata he saw her running inside the prison. So he took this as his chance and went over to talk to Sakura. He was going to act as if he knew nothing about what she did.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

" Oh well you know, being such a good friend that I am I decided to visit Hinata but what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

This angered Sasuke so much. How could she act so normal after she had committed murder?! He felt like blowing up right there in her face and then she even had the nerve to question HIM! HIM the UCHIHA. Thankfully though he controlled himself and responded normally.

"Well you know, I thought I might as well visit my brother's murderer."

"And that's how you talk to someone who murdered your brother?! By kissing them?! Sasuke how could you!!" Sakura was so mad. How could he have kissed that bitch! HOW!? After it was supposed that Hinata had killed Sasuke! Even though Sakura knew it was all a lie. A lie she had made up and so far, in her view it was working out perfectly…that is until NOW!

"How could you Sasuke?! How can you kiss the murderer of your own brother?!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke said in such a stern tone that Sakura winced and backed up a few steps.

"How can you accuse her of murder when you just finished telling me you came to visit your FRIEND!!! Is that what you really think of her?! Do you really think it was her who killed him?!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. What was happening?! She had come up with this plan to separate Sasuke from Hinata and now all of a sudden it wasn't working? She was 100 it would work! This couldn't be happening, it couldn't!!

"B-But how c-can you defend her if s-she actually k-killed your brother?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I know it wasn't her." Sasuke said not showing any emotion in his voice.

"But then she wouldn't be here! What's happened Sasu-…" Sakura was cut off by a police officer.

"These grounds are for prisoners and visitors ONLY. I don't see any prisoner with you so you two need to leave." The officer said in his stern voice.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He wanted to be the fuck away from Sakura. How much longer was she going to lie? Sasuke heard someone catching up to him knowing it was Sakura.

"Leave me ALONE!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

"I-I'm so sorry Sasuke. I know I shouldn't have said those things. After all Hinata really is my friend and I shouldn't question her innocence. I really am sorry." Sakura said and then thought 'yeah sorry for her being in jail!! That's what that bitch gets for getting in my way'.

"Sakura don't play with me."

"Huh? Why do you say that Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"DON'T play dumb with me Sakura!" Sasuke now had grabbed her by her wrists very tightly and had them behind her back.

"I KNOW everything okay? So don't act stupid. You're only making yourself be embarrassed." Sasuke growled.

"S-Sasuke I-I r-really d-don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said nervously.

"You better be glad you're a girl. You have no idea how much I want to punch you! I hate it when girls act dumb but now you're just crossing the limit! When I let you go you better run home before I even forget you're a girl!" Sasuke said and then let her go.

He looked as he saw her run away like a little kid frightened by a bear.

'Damn, that bitch just ruined my day! Almost.' Sasuke thought as he then thought about the kiss he had given Hinata. It had felt so sweet and intimate to him. Something he had never experienced before. It was so different.

'Too bad that bitch came at that same time!' Sasuke thought.

'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!' Hinata thought over and over again. She could not seem to forget what just had happened. It just happened so unexpectedly!

" He kissed me. He actually kissed me!' Hinata thought as she softly touched her lips. It all seemed like a dream to her. That even at that moment she even forgot she was in jail. Hinata was so into her thoughts when Rina interrupted her that she didn't even notice!

"Hinata! Hinata! Hiinnaataa!!" Rina yelled.

"Huh?" Hinata asked as she suddenly snapped out of it.

"Is something wrong or did something happen that I should know about? Hm?" Rina asked with a grin on her face.

Hinata immediately blushed. "What makes you say that or think that?"

"Don't worry I saw the whole thing. It was sweet. You know he likes you, right?" Rina said calmly. Hinata always found it amazing how she could always stay so calm.

"W-what?! You saw!? And no way! No way he can't like me! Not me! Right?" Hinata asked.

" Hinata I don't get you. You really don't think you're pretty, but in fact any girl would want to have your body. You should be happy you're pretty and take advantage of it. You know. With the boys." Rina said.

"W-What?! Rina!"

" Ha I'm just joking! You should've seen your face!" Rina said laughing.

"Hmp." Hinata said.

"But come on you have to admit you like him." Rina said.

"NO. No I don't!" Hinata said trying to reassure herself more than Rina.

'I can't really like Sasuke. I can't! I don't like him. I don't! **I think**.' Hinata thought letting her thoughts wander.

**Well that's all. I hoped everyone liked it! Remember: I'll update soon if I get at least seven reviews! Thank you for reading and please update!**


	4. What Hinata Wants

**I do not own any of the characters in the story in anyway.**

**Thanks to those who updated in the previous chapter!**

**I really appreciate it. Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Spochemu. I'm just so happy right now since I just finished my project! Yes! That's why I'm updating. Anyway please please update! Here it comes. Remember that '' mean thoughts and "" mean speaking.**

It had now been a week since the last time Hinata had seen Sasuke. A week since that kiss. And Hinata couldn't seem to forget it. Everyday she would think of him and hope to see him again but he didn't come.

'I wonder why he hasn't come to see me. Maybe he realized it was a mistake. Or maybe worse he thinks I hate him for kissing me since I ran inside. But I only did that because I saw Sakura. Oh Sasuke. Sigh I wonder what you're doing right now. But please come see me because for some reason…I miss you.' Hinata thought.

"Hey Sasuke!" A familiar blonde called.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice. He had just come back from a mission that lasted a week so he was tired and didn't want to deal with shit right now.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing baka." Sasuke replied.

"Don't call me that. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Naruto asked.

"NO one demands anything to me!" Sasuke yelled.

" Ooh spicy. You sure got some fucking attitude. You need to get yourself a girl." Naruto said.

After Naruto saying this Sasuke thought: 'I wonder what Hinata is thinking of me right now. Especially since I haven't gone to visit her. Oh gosh what if she hates me? I have to go see her NOW!'

"For once in your life Naruto, you're right." Sasuke replied and then started running to go see Hinata.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To go get a girl baka!" Sasuke yelled from far away and then thought 'I just hope it's not too late.'

Hinata was on outside duty now. She had to sweep the whole cement floor and then wash it.

When the task was accomplished she went inside to take a shower. And even thought it stunk really badly she didn't even notice it since she had gotten so used to it. Hinata was in her own little world…sort of since there were other women taking showers next to her too. All of a sudden there was a bang on the door and the officer on the other side said: "Hyuga, Hinata has a visitor outside!" Everyone heard the steps leave.

'Maybe it's him! But then I shouldn't get my hopes high too much. He's probably forgot me by now. After all I'm not that special.' Hinata thought.

Hinata quickly finished her shower and then got dressed and quickly brushed her hair. Then she went into the visiting room where all the visitors waited and from there the visitor could take the person they were visiting to prison outside grounds. That's when Hinata saw the raven-haired ninja. _**'Sasuke!'**_ Hinata thought very happily and quickly went over to him. But then all of a sudden she felt awkward. Of course it was supposed to be though. Last time they had seen each other they had kissed so she couldn't have possibly thought everything was going to be the same.

"Hey." Sasuke said in his low sexy voice.

"Um…Hi." Hinata replied. She had never expected to be this nervous around the Uchiha. It was worse than when they first met!

"Do you rather talk outside?" Sasuke asked her.

"It doesn't really matter to me," said Hinata.

"Then let's go." He said. Hinata saw Sasuke reach over for her hand but quickly draw back _BLUSHING_. The great Uchiha was _BLUSHING_! Hinata followed Sasuke outside where they sat down at a bench.

"So how was your week?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"Good…I guess." Hinata said murmuring the _I guess_ but Sasuke heard it anyway.

"Why do you say I guess? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked.

"NO! It's just that…um…well it's always boring here!" Hinata quickly said.

"I'm really sorry for not visiting this week…" Sasuke said quickly trying to continue when Hinata interrupted him.

"NO! It's okay I know you have to take care of your girlfriend and all. I mean Sakura." Hinata said quickly correcting herself.

"What the fuck?! I would never date Sakura! Especially not after murdering my own brother!! Why do you even think that!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad." Hinata said quietly.

"I should be going anyway." Hinata said again.

"But we just came out here!" Sasuke said exasperated.

"…Yeah I know but I should be leaving anyway since you interrupted me in the middle of my shower." Hinata said standing up.

"Wait." Sasuke said grabbing hold of Hinata's hand.

"Did I do something to make you mad or something?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"No." Hinata answered looking away.

"Is it because I didn't come visit you or something?" Sasuke asked.

"I said NO!!!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with a surprised look on his face. 'Why is she acting like this?' He thought.

"Okay well I didn't mean to make you mad! But just to clear up things I didn't come visit you because I went on a mission and the first thing I do is come visit you and _this_ is what I get?!" Sasuke asked half yelling.

This was enough for Hinata. For some reason lately she was very sensitive. So Hinata started crying. And she didn't half know why.

'Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to make her cry! What do I do now!?' Sasuke thought.

"Hinata! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm really sorry!" Sasuke said in a pleading voice.

"N-N-No. I-It's n-not –y-y-you. I'm just so confused right now." Hinata cried.

"C-Confused? How?" Sasuke asked now getting confused himself. Sometimes he was just so clueless!

" I just don't know what to think now! Everything's wrong. I hate it here. I hate myself! I hate my life!!" Hinata said crying even louder now.

"Hinata please calm down! Stop crying! I'll do anything to help you just tell me, please!!" Sasuke asked Hinata in a pleading voice.

"There's only one thing you can do to help me now." Hinata said slowly calming down now.

"Okay name it. I swear I'll do it." Sasuke said.

"**Kill Me.**" Hinata said with the most serious face you can think of and not even crying.

**Okay that's it! I hope everyone liked it! Please review. This time I want at least 5 reviews! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. Forgive if I take long though. Sometimes I just have a lot of homework!**


	5. The Truth

**I do not own any of the characters in the story in anyway.**

**Thank you so much 4 the review! I got plenty! Thank you again.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed in the previous chapter. Anywayz here it goes! Remember that '' mean thoughts and "" mean speaking. Spochemu I'm warning you get off the page and don't read!**

"Wh-what!" Sasuke asked.

"You're kidding right?"

Hinata just looked at Sasuke not saying one word. Then after a while she replied:

"You swore. You have to do it now." Hinata said not showing any expression.

"I-I know I swore but not t-to something like _this_!" Sasuke replied.

Hinata starts to laugh.

"I should've known not to believe you. You liar!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke was so puzzled. 'What is wrong with her!!?' He thought.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Sasuke asked Hinata in a soothing voice and then leaned over to smooth her cheek.

Hinata quickly slapped it away. HARD.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

"Okay Hinata. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to! All I want it for you to do is kill me already and then leave!" Hinata yelled.

"I can't." Sasuke replied. He was hurting so badly right now.

"Why?! Why can't you?!" Hinata asked.

Sasuke sighed deeply. '_Why_ can't I? What exactly do I feel for her?' Sasuke thought. Then he knew. It all came to him.

"B-Because. I-I ** l-lo**" Sasuke said when he was cut off by Hinata.

"DON'T! Don't say it. Please don't." Hinata said in a pleading voice about to cry. 'I just don't want to get confused anymore.' Hinata thought.

Sasuke just didn't know what to do so he said:

"I'm going to leave. I think you need some time alone to think. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm really sorry. I just don't know what passed over me. It's just that at the moment I did want you to kill me. Just ignore that ever happened." Hinata said quietly.

"It's ok, Hinata. I'm just worried about you. Is there something bothering you?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"I don't know. I'm not a-a-actually sure." Hinata said.

Sasuke got up and went over to Hinata.

"You know I can help you with whatever you need. _Except _for killing you." Sasuke told her.

Hinata smiled a little and said:

"Thank you so much Sasuke. Thank you for being here. I always seem to trust you."

Sasuke smiled and asked:

"Do you want me to leave now? You probably need some rest."

"You don't want to be here with me anymore?" Hinata asked with hurt in her voice.

"No. I do. It's just that I want to give you time to think things over." Sasuke answered.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Ok then I'm leaving." Sasuke said and started to walk.

"Wait Sasuke! I don't want you to leave. Please stay a little longer." Hinata said.

"Just because you sound so cute." Sasuke said and Hinata blushed.

"Hinata I want to finish what I was going to say earlier." Sasuke said.

Hinata looks at Sasuke confused.

Sasuke sighs.

"Hinata over the past days I've really enjoyed being with you. The truth is that **I love you**." Sasuke said.

Hinata looks at Sasuke her mouth agape then she smiles.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Hinata says.

Sasuke goes over to Hinata, picks her up and hugs her. Then he leans over and kisses her. At first Hinata looks at him wide eyed but then she kisses him back. The kiss is so sweet. It's a moment Hinata never wants to forget. She didn't even mind when Sasuke put the tongue in and they started to make out. Then they broke the kiss.

"I guess I will go back inside Sasuke." Hinata said

"I'm actually sort of tired."

"Okay then I'll come and see you tomorrow." Sasuke says.

"Good night and I love you." Sasuke says giving Hinata a good night kiss on the lips.

Afterwards Hinata quickly went inside while Sasuke watched her in the distance.

'OH my god! Did I really tell her I love her? How come I said that? But then it is the truth.' Sasuke thought as he walked home. Then of course something had to ruin his day, like always. And Sakura was waiting for Sasuke at his house.

"Hey Sasuke. I heard you came back from your trip today so I came to visit you." Sakura said.

"Yeah well I don't want you to ruin my day so _leave._" Sasuke said and Sakura opened her mouth to reply.

"Don't mind wasting your breath, Sakura. I really don't feel like listening to your shit today." Sasuke said annoyed.

And before Sakura could say anything Sasuke was in his house and had shut the door in Sakura's face.

"What the fuck Sasuke?! Open the door!! I need an apology!!" Sakura yelled as she banged her fists on Sasuke's door. But Sasuke didn't mind listening to her.

-------------

Meanwhile Hinata was in jail. 'OH Sasuke.' Hinata thought.

"Well you took long enough." Rina said. Hinata just blushed.

"Let me guess, He told you he loved you and you guys made out." Rina said.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked Rina.

"Remember one thing Hinata. I always know _everything_. Don't mind asking either. Plus by the look from your face I can tell." Rina said.

Hinata eyed Rina.

"What?" Rina asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what you said." Hinata replied.

"Oh I almost forgot. You got a letter today." Rina told Hinata.

Hinata quickly took the letter from Rina's hand. It was from her father. It read:

_Dear Hinata my daughter,_

_I hope you are doing well in prison. I know you are innocent and I want you to know I am trying with every will to get you out of there. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you but I've had to work a lot and then take care of your case. I got a well-known judge to carry out your case. So you know how hard I am working you will have to be at court a week from today to see if you are proven innocent. Do not disappoint me daughter and win the case for I will not be able to go due to having to go out of the country for business. Until I see you._

_Love,_

_Your hard working father_

"Oh no!" Hinata said.

"What?" Rina asked.

"I have to be at court a week from today to see if I can leave." Hinata said.

"Well that's good! You'll finally be able to leave!"

"Yeah but what happens if… they say I'm guilty?" Hinata asked.

"They won't so stop worrying!! Remember, I know _everything_." Rina said.

"You're right." Hinata said sounding convinced.

The next morning Hinata went on duty and had to wash the shower room. Then she had to go sweep in the visiting room. Afterwards she went inside and took a shower. And to her luck there was no cold water. 'Well I'm just having the worst day ever. I never knew I had bad luck!" Hinata thought.

When Hinata got out of the shower a police officer told her she had a visit.

'Yes!! It's Sasuke! Now hopefully my day won't be all that bad!' Hinata thought.

When she went in the visiting room she stopped breathing. **It wasn't Sasuke.** And she had thought her day couldn't get worse.

That's it! I hoped everyone liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Or just email me. I'll try updating soon! I want to get at least 10 reviews this time!


	6. Love

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters in the story in anyway.**

**Thank you, all who updated, I really appreciated it. I'm very, very sorry 4 not updating sooner but I have been working on a book I actually plan on wanting to get published. Please leave reviews and I'll try updating soon! Here it is. Ch.6! Remember that '' mean thoughts and ""mean speaking.**

'Oh God! Oh God!' Hinata thought.

'What does she want?!'

"Hello Hinata." Sakura hissed.

Hinata just nodded.

" So you have the nerve of talking to boyfriend and stealing him from me, but when it's time to talk to me you're mute." Sakura says with no emotion in her voice.

"Um" Was all Hinata could say. 'I thought Sasuke said she wasn't his girlfriend!' Hinata thought.

"You are such a bitch, Hinata. A fuckin little whore." Sakura hisses.

Hinata just stares at Sakura surprised. She had to say something. It was finally time she stood up for herself.

"Not as much as you are, Sakura." Hinata hisses.

Sakura drops her mouth agape. She would've never thought Hinata could say such things.

"Excuse me?"

" Did I stutter, cuz I don't recall doing that." Hinata replies amazed at herself for saying such things.

Sakura stands up and walks over to Hinata and goes into her face.

"How bout saying it to my face?"

"Damn Sakura." Hinata says going in Sakura's face. "I thought I had made it clear that I didn't stutter. I guess only you would be dumb enough to believe that."

"WHAT!?" yells Sakura in Hinata's face.

"By the way, you really need some breathe mints." Hinata says.

"Shut the fuck up whore." Sakura says back.

"Whatever. I don't want to waste my time on you." Hinata says and walks back into prison leaving Sakura with nothing to say.

'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just said that! Hinata thinks.

-------

'If that bitch thinks she got away with that then she should really watch her back!' Sakura thinks while walking back to the city, as far away from where Hinata was.

'She's going to take it all back. I swear that. And sooner than she thinks. Ugh!! She's such a BITCH!' Sakura thinks cursing.

'I feel so embarrassed now. For letting someone like her tell me off. But SHE WILL REGRET IT!'

---------

"Hey! Sasuke! Is that you?" A familiar blonde asks Sasuke running to catch up with him on the streets.

"Oh. Naruto." Sasuke replies nodding in recognition.

"You look…different." Naruto says.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks, now not walking. He felt surprised at such a strange comment.

"I don't know. You look like…happier in a way. Like something important happened."

Sasuke half smiles and his eyes glisten, which is something Naruto doesn't miss.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Fine. I'll tell you baka." Sasuke says smiling.

"I told Hinata I love her." Sasuke says.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yells causing a lot of people on the street to look at them.

"Shut up baka!" Sasuke says.

"Well?! What did she say?!" Naruto asks.

"Well, obviously, what do you think she said?"

"Not everyone likes you, Sasuke." Naruto says getting mad that Sasuke wouldn't answer his question.

"Damn baka, you are so stupid! She said she loves me too."

"Well you should've just said so from the beginning." Naruto says.

"OK baka. Well, see you some other day. I'm really tired since I just got back from the mission." Sasuke says starting to walk again.

"Where are you going?"

"To my house. And I thought you couldn't get any more stupid." Sasuke says muttering the last part.

Naruto just rolls his eyes and walks away cursing.

----------

"Rita. Rita! RITA!" Hinata yells trying to get Rita's attention.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, Yeah I did." Rita answers. "But let me ask you this: Do you actually love the Uchiha?"

"Um, obviously or else I wouldn't have told him so." Hinata says matter-of-factly. "And I've been meaning to ask you something. What's your love story?"

"Love story? You must be kidding me! I don't have any." Says Rita.

"You've never liked anyone?"

"Like is very different than love, Hinata. Of course, I've liked someone before." Says Rita.

"Well what about loved somebody?"

"I'm not sure."

" How are you not sure?! You have to know if you ever loved someone before. Like you said, you would've been able to determine the difference between it if you've ever liked someone or loved someone." Hinata says.

"Well…I've never told you before, but I lost my memory about three years ago."

"You, what, How?" Hinata asks dumbly.

"I don't actually remember how, but I got told how it happened."

"Tell me." Hinata says trying to console Rita.

"Well, five years ago, when I still had my memory, I supposedly had been in love with someone." Rita says calmly, not affected by the conversation. "No one ever told me who I was in love with, and frankly I'm not sure I even want to know."

"How can you not want to know? This about you!" Hinata exclaims.

"Yeah, I know, but my troubles started because of this person I fell in love with. You see, it turns out that the person I fell in love with was popular with the girls, back in the day." Rita paused, thinking. "There was another girl who also loved him and so she was mad that I was with him. So she tried to kill me, and in the process of doing so she didn't succeed, but she made me lose my memory. Then she supposedly killed the guy I loved and blamed the murder on me. And that is why I'm here."

"I thought you told me that you're here because you supposedly stole?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Rita said sincerely.

"But did your love actually die?" Hinata asks quietly.

"No one's sure, but I've heard that he's still alive, and that he also lost his memory."

"But who was the girl who did this?"

"I don't know. They never told me."

"Who do you mean by 'they'?" Hinata asks.

"The people who found me. They're my parents now, not biological, of course."

"So you don't even know who your family was?!" Hinata asks appalled.

"No. That's all I was ever told about my former life."

"Why don't they tell you? You have the right to know." Hinata says quietly.

"They would tell me if they knew, but they don't know. They just heard about all of this and took me in." Rita said.

"Do you want to know?"

"Well," Rita contemplated it for a moment. "I wouldn't mind knowing, but I'm not sure I want to know about my love."

"But why not? Don't you want to fall in love again?" Hinata asks appalled.

"But what would be the price this time? I really wouldn't want to stay here any longer." Rita motions to the prison.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Hinata says quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten over it."

Hinata thought for a moment.

"But if those people took you in, why are you in prison?" Hinata asks.

"My new parents' neighbors found out about me. Then they called the police because they were scared of me."

"Why would they be scared of you?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because they actually thought I did murder my love."

"But you found out that the other girl murdered your love. That means that whoever told your parents this story believed you didn't murder your love and that they knew the true story." Hinata concluded.

"Yes, you're right." Rita says brightly.

"You should ask your parents who they were! Don't you want to know the true story?!" Hinata asks as she jumped up and down.

"I never thought about that. But now that you mention it, I think I will do what you say."

"It's time for the truth!"

"Yes it is!" Rita says excited.

----------

'Finally! Relaxation time!' Sasuke thinks as he lies down on his couch and turns on the TV.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

'Damn it! I just got home!' Sasuke thinks and he groans and then gets off the couch and heads towards the door slowly.

Sasuke just opens the door when someone jumps on him and hugs him.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm so glad you're home! I've missed you so much!" Sakura says as she kisses Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke pushes Sakura away.

"What the hell?!" He asks her. "Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to see you! I've missed you so much!" she repeated and hugged Sasuke again. Sasuke pushes her off again.

"Sakura, leave." He says icily.

"What? Why?" Sakura asks in a pretend sad voice.

"I just got home and I want to relax. Now, leave!" Sasuke demands.

Sakura closes Sasuke's door and then locks it. Sasuke tries to go around her to open the door but Sakura gets in the way.

"Don't worry I won't bother you." Sakura promised. "I can help you relax."

"Sakura, you know I don't like you that way!" Sasuke yells impatiently.

"Oh, I know. I can help you relax by giving you a massage! They're my specialties!" Sakura says excitedly. "Please?"

"Fine." Sasuke says finally giving up. He goes to lie back down on the couch and Sakura follows him.

'Hah! Perfect payback for Hinata! That bitch!' Sakura thinks as she sits next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can you lean on me so that that I can give you a shoulder massage?"

"No." he replies.

"Then how am I supposed to give you a massage?"

"Damn girl, you're picky!" Sasuke complains. But he does as Sakura said and leaned her legs while she started to give him a back massage.

'I'm only doing this because I know she'd never stop bugging me if I didn't let her. She's not that bad of a massager, either.' Sasuke thinks.

'Yes! Wait until I give all the details to Hinata! I should make it better though. I got it!' Sakura thinks.

"Sasuke, could you take your shirt off? The massage will feel so much better! I promise!" Sakura says.

"No, Sakura." Sasuke says coldly.

"Ugh! Fine. You're so stubborn!" Sakura says knowing that Sasuke wouldn't do that.

After a while Sasuke falls asleep.

'Yes! Now I can take this a bit further!' Sakura thinks as she takes Sasuke off of her. She lies down next to Sasuke and then goes on him slowly and quietly. Then she slowly puts her face near his. She presses her lips to his and kisses him slowly.

Thanks to those who reviewed last time and please review again! If I get enough reviews I'll update by Saturday! Promise! But I have to get enough reviews!


	7. Guilt

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters in the story in anyway except for Rita.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll try not to fall behind in my fic anymore even though I'm really trying to get my book finished. Okay here it is, enjoy!**

**Ch.7: ****Guilt**

'Yes! Now I can take this a bit further!' Sakura thinks as she takes Sasuke off of her. She lies down next to Sasuke and then goes on him slowly and quietly. Then she slowly puts her face near his. She presses her lips to his and kisses him slowly.

Sasuke wakes up abruptly to find Sakura kissing him. She pushes him off of him and gets up from the couch.

"What the fuck?!" He asks her infuriated.

"Sasuke don't be so mean!" Sakura says innocently.

"Shut up!" roars Sasuke. 'Damn! I hope Hinata doesn't find out about this!' he thinks.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura says quietly. "I really am. I promise to never do it again!" she says.

"Just leave, Sakura. Before I do something really stupid!" Sasuke hisses.

"Okay. Sorry." Sakura walks toward Sasuke and gives him a quick hug and then kisses him on the cheek. "Bye, Sasuke." She says as she opens the door and walks out of his house.

Once outside, Sakura heads toward the city.

'Everything turned out as planned! Hinata doesn't have to know that Sasuke rejected me! She's going to be _so_ jealous! I can't wait to see the bitches face!' Sakura thought joyously.

'I'll go tell her later today, after Sasuke's gone to visit her. That way she won't be able to ask him about it until tomorrow! By then she'll be madder! Ooh I can't wait!' Sakura thinks as she walks into a mall in the city. She sees a familiar person there.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto turns around to see Sakura right behind him.

"Oh hey Sakura. I didn't have anything better to do today." Naruto says. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing much. But I have something important to tell you." Whispered Sakura.

"What?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

"Sasuke and me…" Sakura began.

"No! You and Sasuke?!" Naruto urged Sakura to go on.

"Promise not to tell anyone, Naruto! No one's supposed to know." Sakura whispered.

'Knowing Naruto everyone in town will know by tomorrow. That is exactly what I want to happen, that's why I'm even telling him!' Sakura thought.

"Okay I promise! C'mon tell me what happened!" Naruto said impatiently.

"We kissed." Sakura said happily.

'Did she just say kissed? Kissed?! I thought Sasuke loved Hinata! I should've known that he was lying! Maybe I should warn Hinata.' Naruto thinks.

"Wait! I thought Sasuke liked Hinata! Does she know about this?!"

"Of course not, baka! We don't want her to know, so don't tell her anything!" Sakura said.

'I'm not going along with that! I need to tell Hinata what is going on! I needed to visit her anyway! I just haven't had time to go to the prison. Now's the perfect time!' Naruto thinks.

"Okay I won't tell Hinata anything." Naruto told Sakura.

"Well, bye Naruto." Sakura says as she walks into a store in the mall.

---------

"Hinata hurry up!" Rita called in the distance as Hinata was sweeping the hallways of the prison.

"Going." Hinata called back as she finished the last hall. Once Hinata finishes she goes to her cell to see Rita smiling.

"What happened?" Hinata asked her suspiciously.

"I contacted the people who told my parents the story I told you about yesterday!" Rita said happily.

"Really?!" Hinata asks amazed. "What happened?!"

"They're coming tomorrow to talk to me!" Rita exclaimed.

"Wow! That's so great! I'm so glad!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I know, I am too!" Rita said grinning. "By the way, you got another letter."

"Oh, no. Bye who?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Your father, _again_." Rita said. "I don't think anything bad happened, so don't worry."

"Okay." Hinata said as she took the letter from Rita's hand. Her hands were shaking, so it took her a time to open the letter.

"Relax, Hinata." Rita told her.

Hinata tried to do so with trouble. She quickly read the letter.

My Dear Daughter,

I hope that you are aware of your case coming up soon. It's scheduled for this Friday. Do not fret my dear. I am positive that everything will turn out perfect. You will be found innocent and soon we will be reunited. I am going to try to get to your case in time, but I cannot guarantee anything. I hope everything is going fine over there. My business is doing well so I do not know if I will be able to visit you this week. Hope to see you very soon. Do not lose faith, because you are innocent.

Love always,

Your loving and caring father

Hinata gasped.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

Hinata didn't answer and just passed Rita the letter so that she could read it.

"You're case is already on Friday?!" Rita said appalled. "That's in three days!"

"I know." Hinata said sadly.

"Well at least it's time to get it over with already!" Rita said trying to cheer Hinata up.

"But I'm so worried?! What happens if they find me guilty?!" Hinata asks.

"They're not going to because you're innocent." Rita said firmly. "Now cheer up because we only have a few days together."

"If they do find me innocent…" Hinata said.

"Which they will." Rita cut in.

"Well it they do, I'll make sure to visit you everyday." Hinata promised.

"You don't have to do that Hinata."

"How long do you have to stay here?" Hinata asked sadly.

"For twenty-five years. It would've been fifty years if I had my memory back." Rita said.

"How many years have you actually done?" Hinata asked. "I think you told me before, but I forgot."

"I've only done two years. Twenty-three more years." Rita said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty, what about you?" Rita asked.

"I'm eighteen now." Hinata said. "We both fell in love at the same age."

"Just that I don't even remember who I fell in love with." Rita said.

"But you will know everything tomorrow!" Hinata said happily. "Everything will be found out tomorrow. Then maybe you could also go to court with your case." Hinata said.

"I don't know. Who says anyone will believe me?" Rita said sadly.

"But you'll have witnesses! Don't lose faith Rita!" Hinata said trying to cheer Rita up.

"Yeah. I really hope someday I'll get cleared." Rita said.

"You will!" Hinata promised.

"I thought _I _was the one who was supposed to know everything." Rita said. "Times have really changed."

"Yeah, they have." Hinata agreed. She was just about to go on when a guard interrupted them.

"Hinata, you have a visitor."

"We'll talk later, Rita." Hinata said as she got out of her cell towards the visitor room. There waiting for her was Sasuke.

She quickly went to sit down at the table he was at.

"Do you want to go outside in the grounds?" He asked her.

'Is it me or does he sound a bit guilty?' Hinata thought.

"Sure." She answered.

They both walked towards a tree and sat underneath it in the shade. Hinata breathed in the fresh spring air. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt peaceful. She felt a warm comfortable hand smooth her cheek and she sighed. Sasuke's touch was so wonderful to her.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked her calmly still touching her cheek.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her with loving eyes.

"Fine." She said happily. Being next to Sasuke made her feel perfect.

"What's new?" He asked her as he removed his hand from her cheek to hold Hinata's hand. He looked at Hinata's face to see her become sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked soothingly.

"My case is on Friday." She whispered looking down.

"Already?" Sasuke asked appalled. Hinata nodded.

"That's so soon." Sasuke said. "At least we'll be together soon."

"But what happens if they find me guilty?" Hinata asked looking up to see Sasuke's face again.

"They won't find you guilty." Sasuke said and he leaned over to kiss her on her head.

"But what if they do?" Hinata persisted.

"They won't." Sasuke said firmly.

"I'm just so worried." Hinata admitted.

"You shouldn't be. You're going to be set free."

"Maybe." Hinata whispered.

"No, you will be set free. I feel it. Trust me." Sasuke said kissing Hinata on the cheek.

"I do trust you." Hinata said. Sasuke smiled and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata leaned on him. They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything. Hinata closed her eyes again.

"I love you." She whispered.

"You know I do too." Sasuke said.

'Am I imagining again, or does he sound guilty?' Hinata thought.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Hinata asked slowly.

'Damn it! How can she see through me?' Sasuke thought.

"No, Nothing." Sasuke sighed. "I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" Hinata asked getting off Sasuke to look at him.

"I…I just want you to feel happy, and I'm worried that I'm not achieving that." Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke. Don't worry. Every moment I'm with you, I'm happy." Hinata said. Sasuke felt so guilty. He hoped Hinata never found out about what had happened.

Hinata leaned in to kiss Sasuke softly. Sasuke kissed her back, giving in too much to the kiss. He kissed her a bit too ecstatically, not wanting to end the kiss. Hinata pushed him away.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Hinata asked him quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Something's wrong. What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing's happened." Sasuke declared guiltily.

Hinata was about to protest.

"Hinata, time to go inside!" A guard called from the distance.

"Wow! I hadn't noticed it had gotten dark!" exclaimed Hinata as she and Sasuke got up from under the tree. Sasuke just nodded.

'He looks tense.' Hinata observed.

Sasuke walked Hinata back inside the visitor room. He gives her another kiss and then puts both of his hands in her hair while kissing her. Hinata feels urgency in the kiss and she tries to stop it. She finally pushes away from him.

She looks up at Sasuke questionably. He doesn't say anything for a while.

"Good night." He finally says. "I love you."

"Love you too," Hinata says quietly and confused. She can feel Sasuke's eyes on her as she walks away from him to go into the hallways of the prison.

**I'll try to update soon again, but I need support. So please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
